I'll Never Leave Your Side, I Promise
by XxSurroundedByIdiotsxX
Summary: Kyoko's brother was kidnapped by Itachi, her goal is to save him. She manages to reach Konoha, where she became a citizen in order to get more information. She befriends the Genins but tries harder to befriend Sasuke in hopes of getting him to help her.
1. A New Home And New Friends

_Memo- Hey This is my first chapter hope you like it. Plz read and review. Dun care if the reviews r criisizing me. I actaully prefer that cus then I can get better Anyways I won't keep you waiting so Here ya go. And Naruto isn't mine lol._

Before I start you need to know that The main character is my own character so it's no one whose actually in the show.Also, Sasuke did not go to Orochimaru, he does not have the curse seal so team 7 is still together but Tsunade is the hokage in this one not the old man lol ok now it starts.

I was running away from 5 ninjas Chunnins. I am strong but HELLO Im only Genin level. And besides my sister who is 7 years old is with me so all we could do is run. I was in so much pain. The ninjas striked me a lot and I lost a lot of blood. Everything was getting blurry but I had to hold on till I got to a village.

"HOLD ON ONEE-CHAN(sister)!" My sister, Aiko, yelled at me.

"Dont worry, Im fine." I smile at her when another kunai strikes me in the shoulder. I was carrying my sister because she was too slow and they would get her easily. I saw the gate way for a hidden village and 4 people were standing in front of the gate.

I land right in front of them and they look at me. "Help please..." I whisper before I land into eternal darkness.

I wake up from my dreamless sleep and blink repeatedly. I try to move but pain shoots right through me. I open my eyes fully and see an unfamiliar white room around me. I hear the door open beside me.

"KYOKO!" I look to the door and see Aiko standing there with a lily in her hands, tearing up. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU." She runs to me and hugs me.

"You can never lose me, Ill always be with you." I chuckle and hug her back. Someone walks in the door. The guy has silver hair with his head-band covering one of his eyes and hes wearing the green vest jacket.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi." He smiles and gives me his hand for me to shake. I shake it.

"Im Kyoko but you probably already know thanks to this little rascal." I chuckle and ruffle up Aikos hair. "How long was I out for?" I ask.

"Uhh, 3 days." Kakashi thinks.

"Oh...Wait... Aiko, where did you stay?" I turn to her and ask.

"I stayed at Kakashis house."

"Thank you Kakashi for taking care of her. I dont know how I can repay you."

"Its quite alright actually. But back to business here. May I ask, why those ninjas were following you?" Kakashi asks seriously.

"Well, umm... I have this pendant," I show him the beautiful green pendant. "And its rare and special and many people want it. It has special powers and it cost a lot." I tell him, only saying half of the reason.

"What are the powers?"

"Im not quite sure yet, my mother gave it to me... right before she died." I say trailing off.

"Oh, Im sorry to hear that." Kakashi says full of sympathy.

"Its alright, It happened along time ago. 6 years ago to be precise." I smile.

"Would you like to live here for a while?" He asks.

"Uhh where is here actually?" I ask, realizing I didnt know which village I was at.

"Oh right, youre in the hidden village of leaves, Konoha." Kakashi replies.

I look at Aiko. "Do you want to?" I ask her.

She nods her head up and down vigorously. "YAA, I met this blond kid, his names Naruto, and hes so awesome! Hes my new friend. And I met Sakura also, she my friend also." Aiko Grins widely. I chuckle.

"Can we please stay here than?" I turn back to Kakashi.

"Sure, Ill just clear it up with the Hokage." He leaves the room.

"Aiko, please dont tell them anything about Taro. Okay?"(hmm I wonder who he is ull see soon enough. Dont u just love me?) I beg her. "When the time comes we will."

"Ok, Onee-Chan" She smiles. Kakashi returns.

"Youre allowed to stay here but we dont have any available houses for you yet so is it alright if you live with one of my teammates?" Kakashi asks.

"Ya of course."

"WHO? NARUTO!" Aiko jumps up and down.

"Ya, the idiot, Naruto." He chuckles at Aikos hyperness. I get out of my bed and push Kakashi out so I can change. I put on my usual, a black mini skort with a tight black wifebeater that has my clan symbol in red and black arm warmers. I look at myself in the mirror. I have black hair that goes to my mid back with mysterious blue eyes that turn gray when depressed. Im pretty skinny, thanks to all the training I do but curvy and beautiful. Im pale also, but not CRAZY pale. Im 14 years old like Kakashis students. (Yes I know, theyre 12 in the show but THIS IS MY QUIZ! So were going with ym rules )

Aiko and I walk outside and meet Kakashi. He brings us to Narutos house and knocks on the door.

Naruto opens the door after 2 minutes, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was early in the morning. He was still wearing his pjs that consisted of a black and white hat that had eyes and normal pants and tee. "AIKO!" He hugs her. "Oh hello Kakashi-Sensei and.. uhh.."

"Im Kyoko." I smile.

"Im UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He grins like a mad man, probably is...

"Naruto, these 2 are going to be staying here ok?" Kakashi tells him.

"OKAY! Hey Kyoko! Can you cook?" Naruto asks and I nod. "RAMEN?" I nod once again. "YAY CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME RAMEN RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" He begs me with puppy eyes.

"Isnt eating ramen in the morning unhealthy?" I ask. O.o

"To him its not. He eats ramen everyday and usually doesnt have enough money to pay for it at this bar so Iruka or Kakashi have to pay for him." Aiko sweatdrops. -.-'

"Umm... Okay.. So Ill make you something healthy! Uhh, eggs?" I go to the kitchen and make eggs against Narutos protest. I give him the eggs and he eats them. "Hey Kakashi, you want some eggs also?"

"No, its ok, I ate already and I have to go, business, bye." He waves and leaves.

"Hey, that was actually pretty good." Naruto burps.

"No burping!" I say, smacking him.

"Owww! Anyways Kyoko! Want to meet my teammates?" Naruto asks.

"Sure, lets go now." I drag Naruto outside. We walk around the village a bit when Naruto finds Sakura.

"Sakura!"Naruto screeches, dragging me to a pink girl with green eyes. "Sakura, this is Kyoko, Kyoko, meet Sakura, the most beautiful girl ever!" Naruto grins and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL EVER!" I screech and fake cry, causing many people to stare at me. Naruto and Sakura stare at me like Im the weirdest chick on this planet. Not a very good first impression for Sakura but who cares she has pink hair! We start walking around again, looking around for Sasuke this time.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yells annoyingly and waves her arms frantically. Sasuke turns around and has a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sasuke! This is Kyoko, Aikos sister! Kyoko, this is Sasuke Uchiha, a pain in the ass." Naruto says, whispering the last part. I chuckle. Hmm.. an Uchiha... Maybe he can help me...

"Hi Sasuke." I smile and he hns and leaves. Psh, what an asshole. This will be harder than I thought.

After seeing Sasuke, I, Naruto and Aiko went to Narutos favorite Restaurant - Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura left after seeing Sasuke. We were talking about randomness when Kakashi comes out of nowhere and orders a bowl. He takes off his mask, eats his ramen, the after a second puts it back on. Leaving us, still wondering whats behind that mask.

"Kyoko. My team has practice tomorrow morning want to come?" Kakashi asks.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I smile.

"Okay, Good! Naruto knows where we meet and come at 9. Good bye now." He leaves. I look at Naruto and hes finishing his 20th bowl while Im finishing my 1st bowl. Aiko cant even finish her first bowl so I have to eat the rest of hers even though Naruto said he can eat the rest.

"So, lets go Naruto, Im pretty tired." I pay for the food and leave, dragging Naruto along. We arrive at Narutos home- well mine also and go to sleep.

Morning comes along and I wake up. I open my eyes and stretch and look at the clock- 9:15. Too early... I lie back down and close my eyes. 2 secs later.. I open my eyes abruptly. "NARUTO!" I shriek, changing into my cloths in an instant. I run into his room and see him still sleeping. "WAKE UP NARUTO! YOU DIMWIT!" He groans and rolls over, still sleeping. -.- "Fine you asked for it!" I go into the bathroom and get a bucket of water. "Wake up now Naruto or Im pouring this water on you!" Naruto still doesnt wake up. "FINE!" I pour the bucket of water all over him. Naruto jumps up, screaming like a little girl, letting the whole village hear him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yells, glaring at me.

"You wouldnt wake up, so I had to do something and WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET KAKASHI 20 MINS AGO!" I start panicking.

"Kakashi-Senseis always late. Hell arrive there around 12. Make me food please." Naruto begs me.

"NO! NOW GET CHANGED!" I yell, making Naruto whimper in fear. I leave the room and get Aiko. Shes already changed. Right when Naruto steps out of his room, I grab his and Aikos arm and drag them.

"AHH WAIT! KYOKO SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Naruto screams, trying to stop me.

"Oh ya oops!" I stop, causing Naruto and Aiko to crash in my back.

"Oww..." They rub their nose. This time, Naruto leads us to where we were supposed to meet. We arrive to the meeting place and see Sasuke, leaning against the bridge trying to act so cool, and Sakura, yawning. But Kakashi is nowhere to be seen.

"See! Told you hell be late!" Naruto says with a told-you-so tone.

"Hi Sakura! Hi Sasuke!" I grin. Sasuke looks at me then turns back to staring in space.

"Hi Kyoko!" Sakura returns my greetings, unlike the bastard- Sasuke. It was 9:30 and we waited 2 more hours until 11:30 came.

"Hey, Sorry Im late! A bird came ou-" Kakashi starts to say but gets interrupted by Sakura and Naruto.

"LIAR!" They point a finger at him.

"No no, wait I wanna hear his excuse" I grin. Everyone stares at me like Im crazy. Which is partially true.

"A bird pooped on my head... so I had to go back inside and clean myself..." Kakashi says slowly and a bit unsurely, afraid of what Im going to do.

"Reasonable excuse..." I nod. "But... it doesnt take 3 hours to clean yourself up... or... EWWW DUN WANNA NO!" I yell, thinking of nasty thoughts while the 4 stare at me like Im an alien once again. Aiko is used to my random weirdness.

"Neways... Ignoring the freak on the loose." Kakasi says, referring to me.

"Ya! We need a leash for that freak!" I say, grabbing a rope out of nowhere and tie Sasuke. "THERE! The freaks not on the loose anymore!" I grin.

"Umm, Kyoko... I think he meant youre the freak on the loose, not Sasuke" Aiko says matter-of-factly.

"Ohh... OOPS! SORRY SASUKE-KUN!" I giggle. Sasuke looks at me with an amused/annoyed look on his face, cutting the ropes himself. After that incident, we walk into the forest and hear people talking.

"Hello Gai." Kakashi says.

"OH HELLO! KAKASHI MY RIVAL!" The dude with a bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows says. "Oh, I see you got 2 more youthful students! HELLO, MY NAME IS GAI!" The dude smiles.

PING! 

"AHH THE LIGHT! ITS BLINDING!" I shield my eyes and run behind Kakashi. Everyone chuckles at my reaction except Gai and mini-Gai.

"Hi! My name is Tenten! This is Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee." She smiles at me and points to a boy with brown long hair and white eyes and another boy that looks exactly like Gai but with weirder eyes. I cant help but wonder that Tenten and Neji would make such a cute couple! ( --- For you Shadow! LoL)

"Wow, such a pretty lady! But not as beautiful as my Sakura!" Lee says and throws these scary pink hearts at me.

"DODGE THEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Sakura yells, twitching. And I do exactly what Sakura told me to do- I dodge them with everything I got.

"Hi! Im Kyoko and this is my sister, Aiko." I smile back to Tenten. Ouh! A Hyuuga! Nice! Why did I just think of Hyenas when I said Hyuuga? ANYWAYS!

"WELL WE MUST BE GOING IF WE WANT TO BEAT YOU KAKASHI! 20 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" Gai yells and sets off with his team.

"Thank god, I didnt meet him before Kakashi or I would have killed myself by now! How do they manage him?" I ask a rhetorical question. (Sorry needed to use that word, makes me feel smart )

"Naruto and Sakura you two will fight while Kyoko and Sasuke will fight. Okay?" Kakashi more like commands than asks. Everyone nods. "Aiko, you can fight me! Ready START!"

I and Sasuke get in a stance and I notice that Sasuke didnt activate his Sharingan. (If you dont know what that is! OUT WITH YOU! Cus it means youre only here for some stupid relationships with them! Well Im not gonna make you kiss someone after meeting them in one day, it might come later on but not now! So leave if thats all you want! I hate pll like that! Back to the story >. ) If he doesnt wanna get serious with me than Ill make him scared. I smirk, which pisses him off.

"Come on, Ladies first Sasuke! What are you waiting for?" I taunt him making him even more pissed off. He charges at me and throws a kunai at me. I dodge it and appear right behind him.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" Sasuke looks around for me.

"Right behind you. You shouldnt let your anger control you." I punch him, making him hit a tree. I throw 5 kunais at him but then he turns into a log. "Replacement Jutsu." I curse.

"GATON NO JUTSU!"(spelt wrong? I dont care lmao) I turn around and see Sasuke with a hand symbol and then fire blows from his mouth and burns me.

"AHH STOP DROP AND ROLL!" I yell and do exactly that while Sasuke looks at me with one of his eyebrows raised up. I hear Aiko laughing her ass off and pointing her finger at me.

"YOU GOT BURNED!" She laughs.

"SHUT UP AIKO! BEFORE I CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES AND BURN YOU!" I yell at her and she immediately shuts up. "Thank you!" I smile. "Now you will pay for that Sasuke!" I glare at him and charge. I throw 5 more kunais at him. He dodges them but fails to notice the strings on them so I pull back the kunais and it hits him from behind.

"DAMNIT!" I hear him curse and I smirk. He finally activates his sharingan.

"So.. you finally decided to go serious with me. I was wondering when you would." I grin. I look around and see Naruto beating Sakura...Barely and Aiko on the ground, spitting up blood with Kakashi reading his perverted book. "PERVERT! DONT READ THAT BOOK AROUND AIKO!" I yell at him and throw a shuriken at him. He looks at me and grins innocently.

"Why Kyoko? Whats that book about?" Aiko asks so oblivious to this world.

"Oh nothing Aiko! Just ignore Kakashi-Sensei and that book." I grin.

"Dont ever drop your guard!" Sasuke hisses in my ear and stabs me or shall I say the log. He curses.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun. Do you think Im that stupid?" I smirk and he glares at me. All of a sudden I get pummeled down and licked in the face. I look up and see a wolf licking me. (THOUGHT IT WOOD BE SASUKE? HUH WELL THINK AGAIN LMAO god... that would be freaky if it were Sasuke lmao)

"DONT WORRY KYOKO-CHAN! I HAVE THIS! ILL SAVE YOU!" Naruto shouts, trying to be the hero.

"NO DONT NARUTO!" I giggle as the wolf licks me which tickles me. "RAY OFF!" The wolf gets off me. "Good boy!" I smile at him. Aiko runs up to us.

"RAY! I MISSED YOU BOY!" She hugs him, almost suffocating the wolf. Ray starts licking her face now as she giggles. Everyone else stares at us with huge eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Is it possible for that wolf to be so friendly? Dont wolves usually kill anything they see?" Sakura asks.

"Most wolves do, but some who are trained from a baby can be very loyal. I guess this is Aikos and Kyokos wolf." Kakashi says surprised.

"Yup, you got that right! 8 years ago, a year before Aiko was born, I stumbled upon Ray. He was badly injured and I helped him. Weve been friends ever since. I love him" I say, hugging Ray. Ray means protector and thats exactly who he is for me. He protects me. "Oh, whats this boy?" Around his neck was a letter. I take it and read it. All color drains from my face.

"Sorry Sasuke! But were going to have to continue this match some other day. Ill see you guys around! Aiko follow me!" I say and run deeper into the forest with Aiko and Ray following behind me.

"What was that all about?" Naruto says dazed and confused.

"No clue." Sasuke says with the save expression as Naruto.

"Somethings wrong. But we mustnt dwell on it. Well find out sooner or later if it was important. NOW CONITNU TRAINING!." Kakashi orders his students and sits down on a tree, continuing to read his book.


	2. Meeting The Kidnapper Of Taro

_Memo-Hey Chappy 2! Hope you like it! _

"Kyoko, Where are we going? What did the note say? What's wrong?" Aiko asked a million questions.

I stopped, causing Aiko and Ray (their wolf) to stop also. I gave Aiko the letter and sat down on a branch as she read it.

"Oh My God!" She gasped.

"Ya," I nod and take it back, reading it over once more.

_Kyoko, Darling_

_If you give us the green pendant, we'll give back your precious brother, Tako...That is if he wants to come back... Anyways, meet me at Lake Starlight at midnight. Don't be late! Also, bring the little brat, Aiko! Don't chicken out on us like last time. And don't tell anyone, you know the consequences!_

_Leiko_

"Hey, Nee-Chan (sorry need to say that cus saying sister in eng is just plain weird and I wanna be just like the show is :D lmao)What did Leiko mean when she said 'That is if he wants to come back'" She asked confused.

"Honestly... I have no clue." I replied just as confused.

"Well are we going to go?" Aiko asks.

"Well, I guess we have to, we have no other choice," I sighed and stood up when all of a sudden a kunai came out of nowhere and almost struck me. I stared at it with huge eyes. "WTF!" I screeched.

"I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't m-mean to... I-it w-was aimed for K-kiba-kun" Some cute short purple haired girl said shyly from down below.

I jump down infront of her from the tree. "It's Okay! Atleast it didn't hit me. By the way, I'm Kyoko and this is my sister, AIko." I laugh while shaking her hand.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She says, warming up to me a little bit.

"Hey, you Naruto's friend?" Some random brown haired dude with a CUTE doggy who popped out of nowhere, asked.

"Well, nice to meet you to, Unknown person." I say, sarcastically.

Aiko smacks me in the head and they laugh. "Yes, we're Naruto's friends and excuse her for her sarcasm. She does it to everyone but she can be a pretty cool person...sometimes..." Aiko mumbled the last part and I smacked her.

"Excuse her and her 'I'm-better-than-you-so-bow-down-to-me' attitude," I grin while Aiko glares at me. "Neways, I'm Kyoko and the brats Aiko."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba" He introduces himself and the dog barks. "And this is Akamaru!" Once Kiba said Akamaru, the dog jumped out of Kiba's coat and ran to a black and white fuzzy big thing... a.k.a Ray.

"AKAMARU! Get away from him! He's a wolf!" Kiba yelled and tried to get him back but I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't worry, the wolf's mine. He won't hurt anyone... Unless someone hurts me but you guys are no harm so Ray won't do anything." I calmed Kiba down. He breathed in relief. I looked at Ray and Akamaru playing with each other.

"L-looks like they l-like e-each other..." Hinata stuttered as usual.

"Ya," I smiled. "Hey can we train with you guys? PLEASEE!"

"I-if it's a-alright with Shino..." Hinata said.

"Shino?" I asked confused.

"Ya, the dude right beside you." Aiko said with a 'you're-an-idiot' tone. I looked to my side and saw a scary looking guy right beside me.

"E-ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" I yelled, falling down on Aiko in the mean time. Hinata and Kiba laughed at us while Shino looked at me with a 'what-the-fuk-and-u-call-yourself-a-ninja' look.

"Heh heh," I got off of Aiko and stood up right in front of him. He looked at me uneasily. I stood even closer to him, noses touching. He started sweating. "What's behind the sunglasses dude?" I ask, stepping away from him and trying to grab the sunglasses off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T TOUCH THE SUNGLASSES WOMAN!" He backed away from me, holding his glasses. (I no ooc but Its funnier this way lmao. Dun worry he'll go bak to his normal side now lmao.)

"Hi! I'm Kyoko and this is my sister Aiko! And that's the 3rd time I introduced myself... argh" I told Shino.

"Aburame Shino, pleasure to meet you." He said to my sister, ignoring me!

"Anywayssss," I twitched. "Can we train with you guys for today?" I begged Shino.

"Whatever sure." He said.

"Yay!" I squeeled. After a while, I was in the middle of a fight against Shino and Kiba. Hinata and Aiko were on my side. We were trying to beat them.

I came up behind Shino and slashed him with my kunai but he turned into many bugs. I cursed. A kunai came out of nowhere and struck me in the shoulder. I looked up as I took the Kunai out of my shoulder and saw Shino. Damn him. Then, Akamaru came out of nowhere and bit my leg. I picked him up and threw him at Kiba. I did some hand signs and then all of a sudden a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and hit Shino straight on, making him collide with the tree. Then, I threw some shuriken (throwing stars) at him, pinning him to the tree. I did some other hand signs and lighting struck the tree, causing Shino to get hit also by the lighting. He fell unconscious.

I looked at how the girls were doing against Kiba. Aiko was lying on the floor, unconscious and bloodied up. Hinata was panting and was going to lose any time soon. And right on time, Kiba and Akamaru hit her and she fell unconscious. Akamaru turned back to normal but I threw a kunai at Kiba, cutting a piece of his hair.

"DUDEEEEE! DON'T CUT MY HAIR! ITS PRECIOUS!" He yelled at me and put his hood back on.

" AWWW! Don't put the hood on! You look cuter without the hood." I grinned and made a gust of wind hit him, taking off his hood. He glared at me.

"Anyways I think that's enough training for today." He said, sitting down on a branch waiting for everyone else to wake up.

"Awwww, too scared to face me?" I tease.

"Actually yes, you beat Shino and Hinata and I can never beat him. Well we did once, but that's beyond the point." He says honestly.

I laugh and sit on a tall branch, watching the sun go down. Shino stirs awake and sits down beside me.

"You're pretty strong, you know." He says, catching me off guard.

"...Ya I guess... But not strong enough. There's so many more ninjas out there who are alot stronger than us put together," I sighed. "Well, I guess we should get going. AIKO! LETS GO! Bye Shino! Hinata! Kiba!" I waved at them and set off to Naruto's and our house.

Aiko and I got inside the house and immediately got pummeled down by Naruto.

"WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT? WHERE DID YOU GO!" He yells, asking us many questions.

" NARUTO SHUT UP!" I screech at him angrily and annoyed. He shuts up immediately. "You're giving me a headache so shut it ok! We went to train with Hinata's group ok. Now we're going to go to sleep now and you should to." I wave him off and go upstairs with Aiko. When Naruto was out of earshot range I started talking with Aiko.

"Aiko, go to sleep, I'll wake you up 30 minutes before midnight then we'll set off to the lake. Get some rest." I tell her as we got to our room. We shared a room because Naruto's house was pretty small. Aiko went to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I looked at her and sighed sadly. I climbed up onto the rooftop from the window and got absorbed in my thoughts.

_"MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" A 8 year old me said._

_"Kyoko, darling, I love you too... But I have to go now, here," She takes off a green necklace off her neck. "Keep this, and don't give this to anyone, treasure it, some day...coughs y-you'll find out what it does...G-good b-bye... I Lov..." She fell down and died. She lost too much blood while she was fighting a ninja. I cried even harder, yelling at the top of my lungs._

I clutched the necklace around my neck. I couldn't give the pendant to them but I need Taro back. Guess, I'll just have to do it by force. 11:30 came around and I went down to the room and woke Aiko up.

"Aiko, wake up! It's 11:30!" I hissed, shaking her gently. She yawned and got up. We got ready for the fight. I took 2 daggers and secured them on my sides. I took my Katana also and put it on my back and put many other weapons in my pouches. When we were ready, we climbed out of the window and set off to Lake Starlight.

We arrived at the lake and stopped by some trees close to the lake. There were 4 shilouttes. I squinted my eyes and recognized them. Leiko, Kisame, Taro and... Itachi... I stepped back, snapping a branch, which caused a loud noise. They turned around and looked at me and smirked.

"Hello... Kyoko..." Itachi said, making me shiver in fear.

_Memo- Hey that was part 2! Hope u liked it! Next part will be out soon! So stay tunes! Please Review! And tell me all my mistakes so I can make it better next time! Thx!_


End file.
